Abrazo
by Sora-AnaPansy
Summary: Draco la abrazo con fuerza y su corazon comenzo a latir con rapidez ella recargo su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del rubio, abrazandolo por la cintura y cerrando los ojos con deleite...


ABRAZO

Nada es mio (bueno...solo la trama)...y sabemos ya, que todo es de la grandiosa y fabulosa y todo lo que termine en "osa" de JK ROWLING.

Disclaimer: Puro Romance!...si no eres melosofobica...adelante pero si si...pues...tambien adelante!...bueno ustedes ya saben como escribo yo.

Que onda, como les va!..pues yo ahorita ando muy bien...que bueno que siguen leyendo mis fics...gracias a todas por sus reviews...y pues eso me da animos pa' escribir...un beso y espero y disfruten de este fic como yo lo hice escribiendolo...DEJAD REVIEW!.

Autora: LauraRupert 

1.-Abrazo recibido

"Nunca has sentido la nesecidad de abrazar a alguien?...pero estar abrazado un buen rato?...sentir como su cuerpo se convierte en uno solo y despues de varios minutos...puedes oir hasta sus latidos...yo quiero sentirlo!...e tenido el maldito gusto de querer abrazar a una persona...lo hago con mis amigos y hermanos...pero no es lo mismo...en realidad...quiero abrazar a alguien deliveradamente imposible para mi...no se por que diablos tenia que ser el, por que no mejor...mmm Justin Fint-Fletchely ó Ernie McMillan o ya de perdis Neville Longbottom...pero por que Draco Malfoy!."

"No es que me queje...es muy guapo (mas que guapo tia!), tiene bellos ojos, cabello adorable...siempre anda bien presentable...casi como si le llevara en ello verse bien...todo el es perfecto...Ginny!-penso la chica, regañandose mentalmente- basta de estos pensamientos, no puedo seguir asi!...ahhh (supiro)...me encanta!".

-Gin?..es tarde, podemos irnos ya?- pregunto un bello pelirrojo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su rojiza hermana.

-Si, ya voy!.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la torre acompañados claro, por Harry y Hermione (por cierto Ron y Hermione iban agarrados de las manos).

-Bien? y que haremos ahora?- pregunto Ginny; su cabello largo y ondulado caia sobre sus hombros llegandole hasta la cintura.

-Que bueno que las tardes nos las dan libres!- dijo Ron sentandose debajo de un arbol.

-Pues a mi no me parece- Hermione como siempre, seguia pensando que perder el tiempo era malo, pues como este seria su ultimo año "deberian" aprobecharlo al maximo.

-Vamos Herms!...asi, puedo estar mas cerca al lado tuyo- Ron le sonrio de una manera encantadora y se acerco a ella, tomandola por la cintura.

-Bueno...tienes razon- dijo la chica sonriendo, para despues depositarle un minusculo beso.

-Hay no otra vez!- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos y voltenado casualmente hacia donde habia cierto rubio, que "curiosamente" la estaba viendo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo, la mirada fria y gris sobre la mirada calida y miel; Draco alzo una ceja y desvio sensualmente la mirada...dejando a una Ginny ligeramente ruborizada.

-Que sucede Ginny?- pregunto cordial Harry.

-Erhm...yo- la chica no habia dejado de ver a Draco y su color de mejillas habia subido de tono- yo...no sucede nada Harry...que puede pasar?

-No..nada- dijo el chico sonriendole de una manera hermosa- olvidalo Ginny.

Ginny volvio su vista hacia donde estaba aquel codiciado rubio que añoraba abrazar con todas sus fuerzas.

El seguia ahi, conversando con su amigo (Blaise Zabbini)...puso atencion en los "curiosos" gestos...él se le hacia una persona verdaderamente arrogante, pero esa arrogancia era lo que hacia que a ella le llamara la atencion (y a todas!); mientras Draco hablaba con el moreno, a ella le habian encantado unos gestos que habia hecho...como alzar la ceja constantemente, ó ladear de manera despectiva los labios, fulminar con la mirada a los que pasaban por ahi ó poner los ojos en blanco, cruzarse de brazos ó acomodar su cabello hacia atras...en fin, TODO.

Draco alzo una ceja y volteo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Ginny, sonriendole de una manera sensualmente arrogante, para despues darse media vuelta e irse.

"-Que demonios fue eso?"

Ginny fruncio el entrecejo confundida y a la vez se ruborizo, eso si...sin quitarle el valor que sentia en ese momento.

-Vuelvo en un segundo- dijo la chica levantandose con rapidez.

-A donde vas?

-Al castillo- dijo ella alejandose rapidamente.

Corrio por cada pasillo desierto de la escuela, reviso cada aula vacia del castillo...sus pasos resonaban con la soledad del colegio...estaba romanticamente sola. Agotadamente se recargo contra la pared de el baño de las chicas (el abandonado...donde habita Myrtle la llorona), agachando su cabeza, suspiró y miro sus zapatos...preguntandose que rayos habia sido eso, y ese presentimiento...ese maldito presentimiento!. Se separo de la pared para irse a su habitacion; pero unos pasos sordos la detubieron...sin mirar atras, se quedo parada, congelada.

Unos brazos fuertes pero suaves rodearon su cintura, se deslizaron con delicadeza para rodearla por completo; en aquel tacto, ella cerro lentamente los ojos, su respiracion se acelero un poco y su corazon comenzo a latir con fuerza...sin pensarlo coloco sus manos sobre las de aquella persona, despues sintio una respiracion cerca de su cuello...y oyo como aspiraban su olor; los brazos al rededor de ella se cerraron con mas fuerza y ahora sentia como una barbilla se recargaba sobre su hombro, ladeo un poco la cabeza para darle mejor cavidad, unos labios rosaron su mejilla...haciendola estremecer y soltar un suspiro.

Esos labios hicieron que su mejilla ardiera al momento en que la beso con mesura; la pelirroja coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de aquella persona y lentamente se fue volteando, sin querer desacer el amarre de esos brazos tan fuertes que la sostenian.

Ella abrio lentamente los ojos y se encontro con unas esferas plateadas que la miraban de una manera muy distinta a como lo hacia. No podia creerlo...su "maldito gusto de querer abrazar a Draco" se le habia cumplido!...su corazon latio mas rapido al darce cuenta de que estaba a unos cuantos cm de cercas...no queria que nadie, ni nada hechara a perder este gran momento...Draco estaba apunto de hablar...pero ella coloco su mano sobre sus labios, haciendolo callar antes de que el dijera nada.

Ginny dejo su mirada sobre los ojos de Draco, y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra movio su cabeza de forma negativa, en el rostro de la pelirroja se veia un brillo divertido, emocionado y romantico.

Draco curveo un poco la boca, y quitando con lentitud la mano de la chica, se fue acercando a ella lentamente.

Sus labios se fundieron en un dulce y delicioso beso que expresaba mas que mil palabras; Draco lamio sus labios saboreando el beso...era algo que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba y que simplemente habia sucedido.

Despues de haberce separado(solo del beso), se quedaron viendo...el se miraba tan guapo...sus mejillas con un leve rubor...su cabello despeinado de una forma que hacia que se viera sexy, atractivo; ella se miraba linda, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y a Draco le daban ganas de besarla de nuevo, pues eran tan provocativos...rojos e inchados por su ataque.

Ginny le sonrio, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento...era como un sueño, un sueño del que no queria despertar; lentamente levanto su mano, colocandola sobre la suave y tiza tez de Draco, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos a su tacto y disfrutara aquella dulce carisia...era el momento en el que él, tenia que hacer algo...y lo mejor que se le ocurrio hacer fue...darle un abrazo(pues solo antes la sostenia por la cintura).

Este no era el momento de besos, tampoco era el momento de averiguar por que demonios estaban ellos dos ahi? y por que se estaban comportando de esa manera?...era un momento especial y unico para los dos en la vida..tal vez, despues de esto él seguiria como siempre...ignorandola, insultandola y ella, ella tan solo seguiria ahi, pensando soñadoramente en él.

Pero si sabian y querian algo en comun...un abrazo, solo eso...se dice que un abrazo puede curar todo...que en un abrazo puedes sentir lo que el otro siente, que en un abrazo todo lo que hay en nosotros se va...que en una abrazo puede decirse: "te extrañe, gracias, te necesito...te amo".

Draco la abrazo con fuerza y su corazon comenzo a latir con rapidez; ella recargo su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del rubio, abrazandolo por la cintura y cerrando los ojos con deleite...el rubio tmb cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza contra la de la pelirroja...su mano comenzo a acariciar la espalda de la chica, para despues jugar con unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

-No quiero que esto acabe- dejo escapar la pelirroja de sus labios.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que la segunda voz se oyo decir:

-Yo tampoco.

Se miraban tan lindos, la poca luz que habia en el castillo los bañaba por completo dibujando sus cuerpos en una silueta romantica, y parecia que estaban bailando con la silenciosa musica de la soledad.

-Ginny!

-Odio a Potter- Draco se separo un poco, claro, solo para ver a Ginny a los ojos.

-No quiero separarme de ti.

-Ni yo...pero te juro que cuanto logre soltarte (osea ahorita) voy a maldecir a Potter de por vida.

Ginny sonrio y agacho la mirada.

-Disfrute esto como nunca- dijo ella aun con la mirada baja.

-Tal...tal vez esto vuelva a repetirse- dijo Draco alzando una ceja y sonriendo sensualmente.

-Tal vez?- pregunto una Ginny romanticamente divertida.

-Si- dijo Draco acercandose a ella y besandola exquisitamente, para despues separarse con dificultad de ella.

-ah, demonios no te vayas!- dijo la chica lanzandose sobre el y abrazandolo por el cuello.

-Ginny, donde estas?.

-Maldito Harry!- dijo Ginny contra el pecho de Draco y este soltando una risa divertida.

-Adios- dijo Draco abrazandola muy fuerte por la cintura, cerrando los ojos con gusto y calma, aspirando por ultimo, el delicioso olor a frutas de la chica.

Draco la miro por ultimo a los ojos y con dificultad, volvio a separarse de ella, le sonrio con hermosura y se dio media vuelta.

-Te veo luego- dijo Draco levantando una mano en señal de despedida, no quizo voltear, pues si lo hacia...volveria a abrazarla de nuevo...le habia encantado la calidez de ese cuerpo.

-Malfoy!-grito la chica, haciendo detener al rubio.- Tenia ganas de un abrazo como este.

Draco asintio con lentitud y siguio su camino.

-Adios amor- dijo el rubio por ultimo, mientras desaparecia por uno de los pasillos.

-Gin, Gin, te busque por todas partes!- Harry habia llegado agotado.- donde te habias metido?...que hacias?

-Abrazaba a Malfoy- dijo ella sin darle importancia y caminando embelezada hacia su casa, dejando a un Harry en estado de shock.

-Es una broma...verdad, Gin?- pregunto Harry despues del shock.

-No...y fue el mejor "abrazo" que me han dado en mi vida.

FIN

CREAD BY LAURARUPERT. 


End file.
